


【悟吉贝吉】发情

by Ladybugszippers



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, 悟吉贝吉
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers
Relationships: Gogeta/Vegito (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 9





	【悟吉贝吉】发情

今夜月色不错，贝吉特坐在房檐上默默地欣赏了起来。虽说赛亚人不能长时间注视月光，男子瞟了眼不久前刚长出来的尾巴，他一次都没有巨猿化过，也许是因为这身体产生了什么变化吧，进化之类的，战斗民族的适应能力可是相当惊人的。  
如果仅仅只是如此贝吉特也就不会时常自己切断尾巴了。  
不必巨猿化后换来的是每月一次的发情期，发情时异常汹涌的情欲提醒着他自己身为追求原始野性的野兽这件事。每当茭白的月色温柔地洒在这个纯种的赛亚人身上时就会引出强烈的躁动不安，甚至连平常的训练都会受影响。贝吉特并没有把这些变化告诉家人，他想着自己可以解决，况且也不想让他们担心。  
最初是加强训练量将体力精力全部消耗殆尽为止，作为最后一名纯血的赛亚人贝吉特遵循着内心对于战斗的本能向布尔玛要了一间特制的重力室，起初的确有效，挥洒些汗水后内心的燥热感悄无声息地在全身各处蔓延，等到发觉时贝吉特喘息愈发粗重，手也不自觉地伸进了裤子里安抚着灼热的硬物。  
脑海里留存着卡卡罗特和贝吉塔两个人的记忆与知识，贝吉特知道怎样自慰，也知道怎样才会让自己感觉舒服，只是并不想这样简单地屈服于欲望。右手掌心的薄茧包裹着柱身上下套弄着，略微用力的挤压下喉间不时溢出几声舒服的喟叹。  
即使成为了天下无敌也需要解决性欲啊。  
月光的照耀下贝吉特的身体里难以抑制的欲火逐渐显出燎原之势，身体好热，热得有些难受，如果有水就好了。贝吉特这样想着，同时看向从房屋后的树荫中走出来的男人，心情极好地扬起唇角：  
“你来晚了。”  
对方抬头看了眼月色轻笑一声：“不该说来得正好吗？”  
“打一架？”贝吉特漆黑的眼瞳里满溢着兴奋愉悦的光芒。  
“好啊。”双方同时爆气变成超级赛亚人状态互相打得难分难解。  
这个男人叫悟吉塔，同样是纯种的最后一名赛亚人，同样是悟空和贝吉塔的合体形态，不如说是另一个世界的贝吉特，合体方式不同于是样子性格也不大一样。也不知道时空之间出了什么问题，为了应对强敌而诞生的悟吉塔只有三十分钟的活动时间，时间一过本应该解体，但不知为何解体后却来到了这个时空，这个贝吉特与布欧对决时并没有解除防护罩而是永远地以这种姿态存在的时空。  
贝吉特还记得自己当初尽力地向布尔玛和琪琪解释来龙去脉，好在最后得到了家人的理解，除了同时拥有了两个家庭之外似乎也没什么不方便的，这之后贝吉特与布尔玛又生下了一个女儿布拉。  
理解现状后的悟吉塔很快接受了现实，况且面前就有着自己的不同形态，不如说根本就是神赠予的礼物吧，对于战斗至上的赛亚人来说，这可是最棒的礼物了。  
气与气的碰撞，拳与拳的交锋，上下翻飞的蓝色腰带，叮叮作响的金色耳环，两个人像是遇见了自己的半身般愉快，全身心地享受着与彼此的切磋，作为纯种的赛亚人，本能地追求着强敌，本能地渴求着势均力敌的战斗。  
不仅仅是劲敌，大概是半身之间看不见的紧密联系起着作用，悟吉塔也长出了尾巴。  
“你也长了啊，尾巴。”贝吉特指着他身后正摆动的东西。  
“可能是受了你的影响吧。”  
贝吉特眯起眼睛神色暧昧：“你这样说是要我负责吗？”  
悟吉塔并不急着回答，只是轻哼一声回应。  
“我可以摸摸看吗？”  
悟吉塔瞟他一眼：“你自己没有吗？”眼前的男人虽说脸与他相同，性格却不一样，稍微有些轻浮，不过也没有到让人讨厌的程度。  
“你这可是新长出来的，让我摸摸看又不会怎样。”说着贝吉特就伸手揉捏起对方的尾巴，从尾骨处传来阵阵轻微的酥软感还挺舒服的，悟吉塔的手也摸向了耳环战士的尾巴。  
互相抚摸尾巴看起来怪怪的，像是野兽之间在互相梳毛，不过他们确实身体里流淌着这样的血液。也不知道是谁先咬了对方的尾巴，嬉笑打闹间互相抱在一起在草地上滚作一团，嘴唇黏在一起唇舌纠缠吮咬，鼻息间弥漫着不小心咬破嘴唇四散开的铁锈味。  
酣畅淋漓的一战结束后贝吉特的身体愈发燥热难耐，悟吉塔看出他难受便一手搭上他的肩膀瞬移到溪边，冰凉的冷水拍在脸上只会显得脸更加滚烫，碧绿的眼眸中氤氲着丝丝水汽，情欲愈发旺盛了。  
悟吉塔将人推倒，只是眼神示意了一下便开始动手脱去对方身上的衣物，动作丝毫称不上温柔，反色的龟仙流派武道服在融合战士的撕扯下变得破破烂烂地，后背贴着青草叶略觉瘙痒，贝吉特并没有在意只是环上对方的脖子主动送上双唇。  
指腹沿着颈部曲线流连至锁骨再到胸腹，仿佛旅行者攀爬过山岭沟壑，所到之处均勾起皮肤之下掩埋着的情欲，贝吉特的皮肤比悟吉塔略白，银白的月光下白皙中透着些许粉嫩，像是佳肴，悟吉塔舔了舔嘴唇对着颈侧咬了上去，在耳环战士的闷哼中留下了清晰的齿痕。  
贝吉特三两下解开悟吉塔腰间系着的腰带，后者反倒“唰”地一下抽出腰带塞进贝吉特的嘴里：  
“咬住。”  
贝吉特眨了眨眼睛默默地闭合嘴巴。骨节分明的双手分开大腿，灵巧的舌头舔了几下硬得发胀的柱身，不出意外地收获贝吉特轻微的震颤，张开口用温热的口腔包裹龟头再到柱身，最后全部吃入口中。轻柔灵活的唇舌吮吸让贝吉特体会到了噬骨般的快感，嘴里咬着布团只能发出甜腻的闷哼，吞咽不及的唾液将口中的腰布悉数濡湿。  
草率扩张后两具身体交叠在一起，手指探入白色的手套肌肤相贴，两颗火种彼此相遇互相点燃，喘息间仿佛已跨越了星辰大海。  
贝吉特摸上悟吉塔的脸颊，逆光下对方的眼眸明亮地仿佛星星，额上因为翻云覆雨渗出了一层细密的薄汗，后者看他出神不禁坏心眼地用力往深处动了动，果不其然换来耳环战士的一声闷哼和瞪视。  
“想什么呢？”  
“当然是想你了。”贝吉特挑了挑眉用力咬住悟吉塔的嘴唇。“谢谢命运让我遇见你。”  
尾巴缠绵地绕在一起难解难分，悟吉塔揽住身下的人小声回应着：“我也是。”

Fin.


End file.
